


Тесное пространство

by Odgir



Series: Близость (Proximity) [6]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odgir/pseuds/Odgir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день из жизни Флоры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тесное пространство

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с английского, оригинал: [A Narrow Space](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4514310/6/Proximity) авторства [Shelter](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/124968/shelter).
> 
>  **От автора**  
>  Мой самый короткий фик. (В этом цикле — прим. перев.) Простая история, чтобы рассмотреть поближе конкретного персонажа в конкретной ситуации. Написано 8-го июля для одной фанатки Флоры, которая хотела фанфик о любимой воительнице. Буду рад комментариям. Спасибо.

**1.**

Пальцы Флоры пробегают по шероховатой рукояти меча. Воительница испускает вздох и, прищурившись, смотрит на расстояние, которое предстоит пройти. Но она знает: задержки вредны и свидетельствуют о недостатке мастерства.

Флора пытается не представлять уже тысячу раз повторенные слова своего куратора; его тон всегда небрежен, когда доходит до того, чтобы напомнить ей закончить как можно скорее, чтобы ее услуги можно было использовать где-то еще. Она становится все более нетерпеливой, думая о задании — обычном, банальном задании «рубить и кромсать»: о миссии — нет, о движении, — том, что может сделать любой наемник, взмахнув мечом.

Но работа есть работа. Флора ослабляет хватку на рукояти. Напряжение в локте, легкое онемение в плечах, и клинок возвращается на место, благополучно взгромоздившись ей на спину, осторожно угнездившись в ножнах, тесно прильнув к пояснице. Пояснице, защищенной доспехом.

Флора хочет тратить время, чтобы оттереть глаза грязным желтым саваном, который простирает утреннее солнце. Ей хочется, чтобы можно было доесть завтрак, смакуя оставшиеся ломтики дичи, глядя, как восточный ветер бьет лапами, продираясь через непомерно разросшийся кустарник.

Но работа есть работа. Работа — спасать жизни. Флора должна закончить это дело к вечеру.

«Кто знает, какое зло принесет завтрашний день?» — говорит она себе. Но ей-то известно, что это слишком личный вопрос для кого-то вроде нее.

 

**2.**

Флора ждет в ложбине, окруженной высокими деревьями, и наблюдает. Означенный город лежит в долине внизу: беспорядочное скопление приземистых квадратных домов, втиснутых в извилину реки, похожих на игрушки, разбросанные детьми на краю гигантского ковра. Она подмечает детали: карандашные штрихи дыма из труб указывают на обитаемость этих мест, обширные поля кукурузного цвета наводят на мысль об удаленном поселении земледельцев, недостаток видимой деятельности — она не может сказать с уверенностью…

…возможно, свидетельствует об общей паранойе.

А грязное пятно ёки, настолько явное, что достигает ее, как запах испортившихся остатков трапезы, поданной бог знает когда. Флора думает, что выставлять свою ёки, как красный флаг над таким спокойным городом, слишком приметно, слишком броско даже для голодного ёмы. Но в данный момент она не считает это существенным: просто техническая тонкость, желание умереть, приглашение.

Ей удается сохранить легкость походки. Вся греющаяся на солнце долина сужается перед воительницей до единственной заваленной обломками пастушьих изгородей, заросшей полевыми цветами и покрытой навозом тропы, которую с двух сторон обхватывают каменные глыбы. Деревья сходят на нет, уступая место более скромной растительности, и скоро Флора забывает о тени и безопасности ложбины на холме. Солнечный свет повсюду очерчивает контуры темных теней. Воительница чувствует, что день начинает обращаться против нее.

Добравшись до подножия подъема стиснутого двумя одинаковыми взгорками по обеим сторонам долины, она видит первые дома, запятнанные коричневой грязью, затопленные виноградной лозой, и полоску берега реки, выглядывающего из-за их прижатых друг к другу коробок. Флора знает: ее не ждет радушный прием, в поле зрения никого нет. И все же она теребит прядь волос, все еще обеспокоенная — хотя вернее было бы сказать, отстранено озабоченная — тем, как будет выглядеть в глазах людей.

Воительница переступает порог. Хлопают створки окна. Путь ей устилают осколки стекла, когда она замечает несколько домов. Кровь на подоконнике. Да, там кровь. Флора игнорирует скрытый смысл. Она, не сворачивая, идет вниз по главной улице заброшенного города, солнце все также немо глазеет справа сверху, оставляя отпечатки жара на всем, на что ни посмотри. Флора чувствует человеческую плоть, прячущуюся, припавшую к земле, объятую страхом, сжавшуюся в комок. Она знает, знает, что среди них и ёма.

В конце главной улицы течет грязная речушка, ее извилина отчетливо выражена, ее берег изрезали помои и песчаные отмели для лодок. Вода стоячая, изобилует отбросами, завоевана осокой и другими растениями, названия которых Флора никогда не пыталась узнать. Она решает, что не собирается ничему учиться на поблажках в этом безжалостном пейзаже, поэтому пробует прочесать город, начиная с ближайшего к реке дома.

Воительница не утруждает себя стуком. Упереться локтем в дверь, затем толкнуть, возможно, пнуть правой ногой, и вход для нее всегда открыт. Но легкость, с какой все это удается, лишь подтверждает ее подозрения: город покинут. Как бы то ни было Флора не отступает, потому что приказы Организации не могут быть неверны.

Дом с разбитым крыльцом, осколки керамики у двери похожи на пудру. Воительница входит в жилище. И весь дом обрушивается на нее.

 

**3.**

Флора знает: на нее напали из засады. Здесь было по меньшей мере два ёмы, но их попытка удержать ее ловушкой всего лишь из дерева и кирпича — во всяком случае, на ее взгляд — совершенно неумелая. Когда проваливается крыша, Флора пробивается через прогнившие стропила, а потом — а потом — она замечает ёму. И потом — и потом — она успевает поймать руку одного из них, целящую прямо ей в лицо.

Когти ёмы становятся почти двое длиннее.

— Ты! — взвизгивает он.

Воительница хватает его за запястье, но ногти удлиняются, задевая ее лицо — щека зудит. Флора ничего не может с этим поделать, слишком мало места, чтобы вытащить меч. Другой ёма кружит, снося балки, которые начинают сыпаться на нее.

Трус! Дерись со мной, чудовище!

— Тогда попробуй достань меня! — орет ёма. И балки с шумом падают на ее выставленные локти.

Она знает: сейчас или никогда. Когти ёмы обдирают ей лицо. Флора чувствует, что они вонзились в мочку уха. Она знает, что если не сделает это сейчас — знает — знает, что иначе не переживет засаду…

Она чувствует, как поток ёки течет вниз от запястья, направляет его в пальцы и сжимает руку нападающего. Схватив запястье ёмы, воительница швыряет его через всю комнату.

— Урод!

Ее руки свободны, можно взяться за оружие. Пальцам, теперь усиленным ёки, требуется всего одно движение — одно усилие, чтобы вытащить меч, — и все вокруг нее превращается в кружащуюся, увлекаемую жгучим ветром массу хлама. В том числе и куски ём.

Остатки дома поднимаются в воздух, образуя вокруг нее вихрь. Второй ёма беззащитно таращится, стоя среди обломков, немо, как вытащенная из воды рыба.

— Ведьма! Не можешь даже драться без свое…

Флора не дожидается конца фразы. Ее запястье бешено вращается, как и множество раз до этого. И потом она не чувствует ничего, кроме ветра.

Чудовищ больше нет. Нет даже частей их тел, только куски. Ошметки. Кровь.

Из разоренных домов начинают появляться мужчины, женщины и дети, разбросанные, как то, что осталось от разрушенного дома. Они перешептываются. Флора думает, это из-за того, что она растрепана после боя и ее волосы в полном беспорядке. Она бессознательно приглаживает их на место и обнаруживает, что ладони промокли от крови.

 

**4.**

— …человеку в черном…

Они даже не интересуются, даже не предлагают ей воды промыть раны — просто стоят вокруг, грубо перешептываясь и бормоча; пялятся на нее разинув рты, как овцы, которых выращивают.

Флора решает, что ей не стоит оставаться. Не нужно, чтобы люди продолжали указывать на рваные раны на ее лице. Она еще раз окидывает стоящих взглядом, а затем уходит из развороченного дома в направлении, где, она знает, получит очередной приказ убивать ём. Воительница закрепляет меч за спиной и пробирается сквозь сгущающуюся толпу.

Но среди гула она различает голос ребенка:

— Это клеймор?

Кто-то велит ему замолчать, но Флора ясно слышит, как мальчик возражает:

— Она красивая!

Она замедляет шаг, но не останавливается, пока не выходит из толпы. Впереди гребень холма, полосы теней облаков, пересекающие стороны долины, как перекладины лестницы, по которой, она знает, ей рано или поздно придется взбираться. Позади блеет овца, слышится низкое ворчание толпы. И капризный пронзительный голос:

— Но она _и правда_ красивая!

Прикрывая рукой ободранное лицо, Флора поворачивается кругом. Ребенок показывает на нее пальцем, но в его жесте, в его взгляде, в его возбужденной трескотне нет осуждения.

Лестница до другого города может подождать, решает воительница.


End file.
